


mis/understanding

by xkirakira



Series: Nyx Ulric Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dad!Cor, Established Relationship, M/M, Nyx Ulric Appreciation Week, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkirakira/pseuds/xkirakira
Summary: Maybe his father’s love for exploring was greater than the love he had for his clan.( in which nyx’s mind wanders about the man he barely remembers. )
Relationships: Cor Leonis/Nyx Ulric
Series: Nyx Ulric Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	mis/understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for Nyx Ulric Appreciation Week 2020, but found out late so all prompts will be done eventually & not in a single week  
> Day 1: Wanderlust  
> 

He was told his father loved to explore.

Nyx wonders, sometimes, if his father’s love for exploring was greater than the love he had for his family, his clan. Why else would he have suddenly left without a trace? Without a goodbye?

At least, none that Nyx could remember. He had been far too young to remember much, far too young to understand or fathom the complex idiosyncrities of being an adult. It wasn’t until he was older, when he himself started venturing further and further away from home, that he even thought about it. In the vague memories he had, he recalled his father leaving in the early mornings, kukris sheathed at his waist; a gentle press of a kiss against his head and a soft murmur of something that Nyx had long ago forgotten. But he always came back — until one day, Chandra Ulric didn’t.

He wandered through the vast jungles surrounding his village, the nooks and crannies of various paths well worn and hardly seen, the rivers and canyons with or without Libertus at his side and wondered if all the sights they had seen, the scars and scrapes they endured, was worth it.

Worth leaving him, and Selena, and his mother.

Ratri never really spoke much about her husband after his disappearance and Nyx had stopped asking once he realized just how sad his questions made his mother. It took him years to realize she had never actually answered any of his questions — why Chandra had left, how, when. Nyx never understood no matter how much he tried, no matter how much he wandered amidst the wilds of Galahd to put himself in Chandra’s shoes and even less amidst the concrete jungle of Insomnia.

He understood even less as he looked out upon the grasslands, seeing the Disc of Cauthess along the horizon and a tug of nostalgia pulled at his chest, a yearning to travel further, to explore with or without a map to guide him. A week off camping around Duscae was something almost unheard of as a Glaive, but he couldn’t exactly say _no_ when it was practically an order from the King himself.

Because _Cor_ wanted a week off. With him. Of course Regis would allow it, would practically force Nyx to go with it.

The call of his name was the only warning he got before a small weight barreled into his leg. Wide, blue eyes looked up at him and Nyx knew, with sudden, startling clarity, that he could never leave Prompto behind and never return. He couldn’t.

( He couldn’t, wouldn’t, follow in his father’s footsteps. ) 

Prompto tugged on his hand once more before running back and this time Nyx followed, turning away from the sight and smiling at the one that greeted him instead: of Prom running around their campsite giggling and happy, running around their borrowed chocobos, of Cor finishing up making their dinner with one eye on their food and the other on their son.

They might not be clankin but they were _his_ and Nyx refused to let them go. He made his way over to the Marshal, fully intending to ask if there was anything he needed help with. But Cor didn’t say anything, simply took one look at him and lifted an arm in clear invitation and Nyx wasted no time slotting himself beside the man like he belonged there.

He could wander and explore all he wanted; he was more than content knowing that he didn’t inherit the same wanderlust his father had. He didn’t need to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyx's father, Chandra, is named for the hindu god of the moon and his mother, Ratri, the goddess of night. I honestly just wanted to keep the theme of night & moon naming convention within the family, even if a different pantheon than Nyx & Selena’s greek origins. 
> 
> ( & in the end, Nyx is more like his mother than he thought: Ratri lost her ‘ moon ’ & Nyx lost his. )


End file.
